1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for attaching an exterior trim strip to a carrying structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model DE 297 08 654 U1 discloses a cover strip for motor vehicles, for surrounding window cutouts. The cover strip includes a retaining rail and a functional rail. The retaining rail is secured on a bodywork and the functional rail can be pushed into the retaining rail for making a mutual form-fitting connection. A fastening strip is arranged on the retaining rail and can be secured on the visible and/or functional rail.
It is an object of the invention to simplify attachment of an exterior trim strip to a carrying structure.